Lord Tubbington
Lord Tubbington is Brittany's overweight pet cat, who has appeared in the episodes Rumours, Pot o' Gold, Saturday Night Glee-ver, Britney 2.0, Naked, Guilty Pleasures, Shooting Star, All or Nothing, 100 and What the World Needs Now. Biography He guest stars in Fondue For Two, Brittany's internet gossip talk show. S2= He first appears during Brittany's show, Fondue For Two, where he eats the food. She later interviews Lord Tubbington, when Santana stands Brittany up. (Rumours) |-| S3= Brittany is seen carrying him into her room, later making a wish to Rory that Lord Tubbington could poop candy bars. She reveals that every night she tries to get him to do so. (Pot o' Gold) Brittany makes a sex tape of her and Santana, and mixed in with it is footage of Lord Tubbington cleaning the house and putting dishes away. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) |-| S4= After Brittany and Santana finish their Skype call, Brittany tells Lord Tubbington that she's not going to speak to him as he joined a gang. (Britney 2.0) Lord Tubbington is seen during Marley and Brittany's Fondue For Two segment. Marley says he is thinking that he wants to lose weight and has a gambling addiction. He is also seen during This is the New Year. (Naked) He is seen during another Fondue For Two segment, where Brittany reveals his guilty pleasure to be reading Scientology. (Guilty Pleasures) Brittany believes that an asteroid is heading towards Earth, and informs New Directions that they should say goodbye to their loved ones. Lord Tubbington is first seen in Brittany's room, as she tells him that through everything, she's loved him. Sam suggests that the group could sing to him, and she agrees. New Directions sing More Than Words for him. Thanks to Sam, he now has a lady friend named Lady Tubbington. (Shooting Star) During Brittany's Fondue For Two chat with Santana, Lord Tubbington is seen in the background, filming the show. (All or Nothing) |-| S5= During another new episode of Fondue For Two, Rachel sees that Lord Tubbington and Lady Tubbington are making out, to which Rachel asks Brittany if that's actually happening, and Brittany says it is, to the camera. (100) |-| S6= During a special Spanish version of Brittany's talk show, titled Queso Por Dos, Lord Tubbington is seen hitting a piñata along with Lady Tubbington, and then, as Alma Lopez (the special guest this time) points out that he and Lady Tubbington are reading a book. (What the World Needs Now) Previous Mentions Brittany has previously stated she has an evil cat that reads her diary. It is possible that Lord Tubbington (or Charity) could be that cat. Dietary Preferences *He only eats human food. *He is apparently on the Atkins diet, but has been caught sneaking out to Arby's. *He supposedly used to smoke and is now smoking again, much to Brittany's dismay. *He is supposedly addicted to ecstasy. *Brittany feeds him nougat and sprinkles and rubs his belly with glitter sticks in an attempt to get him to poop candy bars. (Pot o' Gold) * When Marley tried to perform her "pet psychic" powers on him, she guessed that he was trying to lose weight, along with him having an online gambling addiction. This was denied by Brittany, but it may be true. Trivia *In New York, Brittany buys an extra large t-shirt for him and says that he would look hot in it. *He has probably been judged by Jesse, as agreed to in Funeral. *In On My Way, Brittany mentions that she looks forward to the day when Lord Tubbington kicks his ecstasy addiction. *In Saturday Night Glee-ver, he is featured on Brittany and Santana's released sex tape doing everyday household chores. The video is called "2 girls, 1 cat." *He was mentioned in Prom-asaurus while in Principal Figgins' office. *It is stated several times that Lord Tubbington has a drug and smoking problem. *According to Naya Rivera, Santana loves Lord Tubbington because "he does all of her household chores." *Brittany accuses him of doing many things that would be impossible for a cat, such as smoking, going to jail, reading her diary, and joining a gang. However, it is possible that Lord Tubbington is very smart since he was seen doing chores in Saturday Night Glee-ver. *In Britney 2.0, he is on Brittany's bed wearing a leather jacket and shade glasses. As of that moment, he and Brittany are no longer on speaking terms because she believes that he has joined a gang. It is still unknown who put the jacket and glasses on him. *He knows how to read. *He can use a computer. *He is a Scientologist. (Guilty Pleasures) *He is capable of joining the KKKK (KKK for cats). *He used to send a lot of hate mail to Sam until Brittany stopped him by shutting down his email account. (Shooting Star). *He used to date Mr. Puss, but as of Shooting Star it's unknown if they are still dating. Gallery LordTubbington.png Lord Tubbington .gif Lord Tubbington 2.jpg Lord tubbs.png lord tubbington 2.gif lord tubbington 4.gif lord tubbington 3.gif tumblr_mhiy83L4J31qm1x8bo1_250.gif tumblr_mhiy83L4J31qm1x8bo3_250.gif tumblr_mhiy83L4J31qm1x8bo2_250.gif tubbs.png Tubbington.png Lord Tubbington.gif Gleespoil-shootstar.jpg Glee-Season-4-Episode-18-Sneak-Peek-622x349.jpg GLE 418 SNEAK PEEK SHOOTING STAR 640x360 24881731596.jpg tumblr_mlvlnnmpU71rlxpugo1_500.png Lord-Tubbington-Glee-4.jpg Tumblr n5j7bwq2bj1s3ruepo10 250.gif Tumblr n5j7bwq2bj1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr n5j7bwq2bj1s3ruepo5 250.gif Tumblr n5jedtJh6d1s3ruepo8 250.gif Tumblr n5jedtJh6d1s3ruepo4 250.gif Lord Tubbington Cleaning SNG.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters